


Good Year

by bubblyani



Category: Peaky Blinders
Genre: F/M, New Year's Eve, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: A New Year's Eve fluff with our Favorite wandering Jew.
Relationships: Alfie Solomons/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Good Year

The fingertips left your scalp the moment you heard clock strike at midnight. Looking up from several heavy bound books, your neck suddenly felt a crease of pain as it was in the same position for what seemed like forever. And suddenly, you were back in reality. 

Your family surely must have been enjoying to the fullest. Why wouldn’t they be? When they were out on a lovely holiday, away from any trace of London. Regret hung on one side of your conscious, but Determination seemed heavier on the other, making sure you’re hell bent on getting some much needed, important reading done in peace. Thus, you were homebound, awake at midnight. 

But wait! Midnight? You gasped.   
It was midnight, already?

Your body ached to step outside, and soak in the society that was poured into the streets. There was never a year where you missed it ; The spectacle that was brought forth by this occasion.   
  
With a quick shot of rum that promised warmth, you grabbed your shawl. And wrapping it around, you stepped outside.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
The year, it had finally come to an end. Time flew by in such a flash, it seemed unfathomable. 

Out with the old, in with the new. You certainly did not want to start the dawned new year merely surrounded by books and sheer loneliness. 

You were a simple woman, your demands were not high. Just a few steps outside seemed enough for you. Especially when the spectacle existed, everywhere you laid eyes on. 

The street may have not been comparable to fancy hotels or night clubs, but you witnessed the excitement , and you witnessed the joy only new year could bring. And it was from the ones you’ve known all your life. People singing “Auld Lang Syne” in the distance, made it impossible for you not to hum along. 

Until a loud firecracker, bursted inches close by, making you jump and shriek in response. 

Clutching your chest, you finally recovered your breath, only to discover the culprits to be a group of younger men, who amused themselves with fire crackers, tossing them around mindlessly. Laughing and possibly intoxicated. 

“OI! WHAT YOU BLOODY THINK YOU’RE DOING?” 

A voice, deep, booming and masculine, echoed from the distance. A voice that managed to stop their laughter, forcing them to halt on their tracks. 

A voice that sent unexpected tremors through your soul. 

“Lads…easy now” you breathed, extending your hand. 

These boys, they were not strangers. So you didn’t hesitate to step up. 

“You wouldn’t want to stir up the crowd by being reckless now, would you?” your tone may have been stern, yet you maintained the tone of alliance. And to your relief, they appeared guilty. 

“Sorry Y/N…” With a sudden shyness, they scattered off, realizing their fault. Shaking your head, you watched them disappear. 

“You alright, miss?” 

You turned to your right. It was that voice from earlier, finally taking form of a man. The voice sounded gentler as a matter of fact. 

“I’m fine…really-“ you replied.With very little light outside, it seemed quite difficult, to fully make out the appearance of _the man._ Even still, you could tell he was protective. Standing far enough, he kept you comfortable.   
  
“ _Fucking_ careless twats …in front of a lady” He growled, which surprisingly made you smile.   
  
“No…It’s quite alright. I know them” you replied with assurance. The way his head moved, you could tell his eyes scanned you from top to bottom. But in a genuinely curious manner. There was no hint of vulgarity. 

“Yeah I could tell. You seem to hold your own …” he said, with an impressed tone. To which you chuckled embarrassingly. 

“Well…there _are_ young…” you replied, “and if _I can’t._..then…it would be quite concerning…” you said, “But thank you…anyways”you added, smiling at him. 

“For what? You managed it yourself just fine, innit?” The black coat certainly made him look majestic. At least that was what you were able make out. 

He was right. For what indeed?

He may have been a stranger, but his presence brought comfort. But how on earth were you to convey that? 

“Maybe I did….” you began, “But still, I appreciate the effort…Oh!…” 

The sound of fireworks steered your attention to the sky in an instant, reminding you of the true purpose of stepping outside. And the winter chill certainly managed to worm it’s way into that reminder as well. 

“Beautiful …” You breathed. The multiple colors of light reflected in your eyes as you stared at them in wonder. 

“Alfie…”

A hushed voice that sounded younger emerged nearby. With a quick, secretive glance you saw a young lad standing next to the man, “…shouldn’t we-?” 

The lad quickly quietened the moment the man shot him a look. It all happened so quickly. And it was all quite amusing. They could have just left. They had every right to. Strangers they were merely, just passing by. But the fact you managed to share silence with them, made you happy. And the fact they stayed, made you even more happy. 

“Shana Tova!” 

You finally heard the man utter. Confused, you looked at him. 

“I’m sorry?” 

“It’s Hebrew, love…” he said, in his gruff voice “…for ‘Good Year’” 

Taking a step towards you, he finally stood under a lamppost, fully revealing his face. 

His knowledge of the Hebrew language was self explanatory, once you saw him clearer. With his attire, hat and beard, his Jewish roots were given away easily. His face, you realized, looked quite distinctive. Handsome too, in fact. 

“Oh….” you said, your mind preoccupied with what you just witnessed, “I see…” You breathed. 

_Shana Tova  
_

Contrary to his gruff nature, the way he said it, it sounded sincere. But most of all , the warmth it made you feel seemed incomparable. 

It may have not been daytime. But the light sufficed for you to remember those eyes. It also sufficed for you, to remember that face. 

To remember his effect on you.   
  
“Right!” 

You were freed from your trance as the man cleared his throat, “Ahem!..we better be going then….Ollie!”   
  
As you watched the two men pass you by, you were speechless. You were surprised how a stranger leaving could make your heart heavy by a little.   
But, it was indeed a new year. And there was one thing you could do. 

“Wait!…” 

The two men turned upon your calling. Taking a breath, you smiled. 

“Shana Tova” You said gently, relieved how it rolled out of your low so easily. And given the younger man, Ollie’s pleased expression, you _have_ done a good job. But his response was not what you longed for. 

“Happy New Year!” Alfie, the man greeted back. 

Unlike his assistant, he seemed to be more in control of his emotions. Yet it made you smile, “now…” he continued, “Go home quick! It’s _fuckin_ ’ freezing out!” 

With a nod, you watched the two men disappear, blending in to the nearby crowd, before you walked back home. 

The rum really _did_ warm you up. But the rum was simply weak the moment he showed. Nothing seemed to warm you enough the way he said those words: 

_Shana Tova  
_

Good Year. It was definitely what you hope to have.


End file.
